


【TG｜2:00】Bad boy

by KaFeiYuNai_cshkjy



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaFeiYuNai_cshkjy/pseuds/KaFeiYuNai_cshkjy
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Kudos: 15





	【TG｜2:00】Bad boy

权志龙觉得自己大约是失心疯，才会在难得的假期和崔胜铉来伦敦。

初冬说不上很冷，伦敦城几乎从未停过的小雨还是能穿透牛仔布，贴到皮肤上一丝一缕地带走体温。

街上行人大多习惯了这样的天气，撑伞的动作熟练又优雅。少数没有带伞的人也步伐匆忙，几步就能从视线这头走到那头，然后消失不见。

过路女士的尖细鞋跟敲过地面发出脆响，混着汽车细小的引擎声接近又离开。

权志龙原本蹲在一家服装店闪亮的橱窗前面，然而再多待几分钟，附近巡逻的警察估计就会过来对他进行友好问候。

街角那个高壮的警官已经向这边看了四五次了。

好不容易找到地方放空自己的权志龙拽低卫衣帽子遮住眉眼，起身跳了跳抖掉还没来得及渗进布料的雨滴，像个和母亲赌气离家出走的落魄少年，开始散漫地顺着街道向前走。

他确实因为赌气才偷跑出来。

只不过吵架对象不是远在韩国的母亲，而是大约还在酒店喝酒的崔胜铉。

引发争吵的最初原因早就不清楚具体是什么了，毕竟他们总为了一些芝麻大小的事拌嘴。比如权志龙今早好像没有给崔胜铉早安吻，或者记仇的崔胜铉在晚餐前开始喝酒，仿佛根本没有去特色餐厅的安排。

两个年纪加起来超过半百的大男人满身褪不去的孩子气，从一开始的犟嘴到后来的翻旧账，再到彼此冷着脸谁都不理谁。最后权志龙受不了压抑的气氛摔门冲出房间时，也不过才历经半个小时。

他们不轻易吵架，一旦吵架就必须分出个高低胜负。这是十年以来的习惯，还代表着随年龄增长剩下的最后那点傲气。

对外端着一张恭谦有礼的皮囊，转头就将所有怒气散在彼此身上。说实话像这样的感情，连主角之一的权志龙都理解不了。

崔胜铉和他有与生俱来的默契，却同样在漫长演艺岁月里被惯出孤傲的脾气。他不声不响地傲，那哥一本正经地孤。

没人能真正走进崔胜铉的内心，甚至有些人都不能接近他的肉体。好在权志龙经过不懈努力后，已经算得上除家人外，崔胜铉最亲近的人类。

他允许心爱的弟弟分享他的瓶装水，他的房间，他的红酒；亦允许赤诚的爱人分享他的床铺，他的收藏品，他的刮胡刀。

但他从未允许权志龙完全分享他的心。

当初对崔胜铉动了心思的时候权志龙也曾察觉到过，作为挚友和哥哥崔胜铉算得上优秀。他几乎不麻烦别人，偶尔适当撒娇，平时浑水摸鱼，必要时刻再站出来整理现场。端得起又放得下，周围的人都愿意惯着他那些不碍事的小毛病。

然而只要有人试图踏过那条无形的线，崔胜铉就会像只受到惊吓的兔子，支起耳朵嗅着空气，在澄澈眼底积满水光之前逃得无影无踪。

恋爱技巧为零的那哥说他不喜欢过于亲近的恋人，过多的爱会让人感到负担，所以他下意识想要躲开。

在权志龙看来这都是屁话，他哥无非是在周边划下无数的底线，来阻挡外界所有可能存在的伤害。

“亲爱的，不要跨过那条线。”

低头走路的青年喃喃自语，被自己突如其来的联想逗笑，在心里为闷头直追崔胜铉，勇敢踩线的年少权志龙鼓掌。

事实证明崔胜铉就是个心口不一的执拗怪，嘴上说着太沉太负担，人却蹲在黑暗房间的角落，要权志龙用更多的承诺和爱才能哄他出来。

溜达完整条街的权志龙站在十字路口，暂时没有想好自己的去处。

对面红灯下是一对吵了架的情侣。男人拽住女朋友的手肘动作夸张地解释着什么，结果被纤细高跟鞋直接踩上脚面，女人拿烫了卷的金发甩过他的脸后飘然离去。

“嘶……”权志龙感同身受地跺了跺脚，忍不住庆幸即使吵架崔胜铉也从来没用高跟鞋踩过他的脚。

虽然找到44码的高跟鞋这件事本身就是天方夜谭。

那男人倒也很有骨气，挨过女朋友的一顿打感受到了对方分手的决心，蹲在那哀悼完自己可怜的脚面以后，选了另一个方向，同样走得头也不回。

路口这边不止权志龙在看对面短暂却精炼的感情大戏。英国人民生来浪漫而又八卦，都市生活日益冷漠也无法改变他们搭讪的习惯。

“It looks very painful, isn’t it？”

老夫人眼角因为微笑而出现深深的细纹，身上的碎花裙子和毛衫外搭让他想到了韩国街头巷尾热心的同国奶奶们。

好像所有国家的老人都会热衷于开导看起来心情糟糕的年轻人。

权志龙并不认为自己和刚被甩了的男人有什么共同点。毕竟他现在只是个和家长吵架离家出走的少年，暂时不需要体验分手。

“Yep, poor guy.”

老人举起伞替他遮去一部分雨点，挎着精致手包的右手拍了拍他，用见惯了孩子们逞强的温柔语气开口：“If you fell too tired. Remember to say goodbye in time.”

“Or just take a break.”

这样的劝解过于温和，即使是他给自己的叛逆少年设定，也无法让权志龙继续嘴硬下去。于是他选择妥协，在异国异地糟糕的天气里不知是说给老人还是自己。

“I will.”

绿灯适时亮起，老人邀请他一同踏上斑马线继续分享雨伞。青年摆出恭敬不如从命的手势，绅士地托起她的手肘，将老太太护送到了马路另一边。

“Have a nice day, my lady.”

青年向老夫人行了个手中空空的脱帽礼，原地跳跳后踩着已经开始倒数的绿灯冲回路对面，消失在渐小的雨幕里。

实际上权志龙依旧没有想好要去哪里，老夫人的话不无道理，实施起来却着实有些难度。他需要一个安静的环境，先清理乱糟糟的思路。

如果崔胜铉不是崔胜铉，“say goodbye”和“have a break”都会很好处理。

他们从练习生时期就被绑在一起，作为团体或者小分队，偶尔的休息时间大部分都是靠高强度工作换来的，更别提说再见。

真打算说的话，社长估计会排在第一个和他们告别。

俗气地说，他们始于爱情。然而现在爱情早就不足以概述拧在他们之间那些东西，也注定很多事没有办法说清。

说不清，慢慢地也就懒得再去说了。

权志龙再次感受到疲倦，像被无形丝线一点一点缠裹成密不透风的蚕蛹，狭窄空间里还能渗进伦敦的冬雨。

[ Do you need a break, oppa.]

他能在愤怒的激使下喊出分手两个字，却没办法用母语问出这句裹着糖的刀。权志龙发完短信把手机重新揣回兜里，在街边找个无人的电话亭钻了进去。

崔胜铉不会回消息，只要权志龙说了分手后开始冷战，手机对于他来讲就约等于摆设。除非小孩先去低头认错，站到他哥面前撒娇耍赖说话不算数。

才有可能会得到一个干燥且温暖的吻。

“那你为什么还要说分手。反正也不可能真的分开，折腾半天不累吗。”

多年前的东永裴还会这么问他，一边收拾被他洒出来的酒铺满的餐桌，一边劝他在家发疯就算了，别总往外跑去泡吧，弘日哥头发都快愁白了。

喝得半醉的权志龙对此发出幸灾乐祸的笑声，抓着满杯烧酒伏在桌面上，摆弄不断有消息进来，没一条来自“哥”的手机，“为了证明。”

“原本我就是孤身一人，习惯了一无所有，所以感情对于我来说毫无意义。没有什么是不变的，志龙，如果你现在想改变，还来得及。”

“这是我在气头上说了分手以后，崔胜铉和我说的话。”

“这还是人话吗？如果我想改，当初我就不会追他。”

“我倒要看看，感情对他来说是不是毫无意义。”

年轻的好处就是有绝不认输的倔劲。工作的空隙里权志龙辗转于各个酒吧，在最喧闹放浪的场合里和形形色色的人贴身热舞，直到崔胜铉踏进已经不愿涉足的领土捉他回家。

他们在车后座上沉默对峙，连红万和白万的烟气都恪尽职守地各自占据一半空间，分出清晰的界限。

“失望吗。”最终还是权志龙先结束沉默，指指自己身上乱七八糟的纹身和指间的烟，熬了一宿的浅褐瞳子被酒精熏得泛红，“这样的我，哥失望吗。”

崔胜铉不喜欢纹身，也不愿意他抽烟泡吧，却基本没说过阻拦他的话。权志龙摸不到他的底线，更不知道崔胜铉对于自己的感情已经降到了哪里。

他习惯在恋爱中全身心投入，满心满眼的都是对方。而崔胜铉坚持彼此都是单独的个体，不许他过度猜测自己的心思。

所以他只能问，明知道崔胜铉不屑于这些究根结底的问题，还要逼着他回答。

“不。”倚在另一扇车门上的崔胜铉转回头来，声音低得他费力去听才能捕捉到，“志龙很好。”

“好吗，可他们都叫我bad boy。”男人没有开他那边的灯，权志龙看不清他的嘴角是不是藏着讥笑，于是撑着座椅探过身凑近，近到两个人的烟雾终于混到了一处，“唱hiphop，喝酒，抽烟，纹身，跟你的前任相比，我哪里好了？胜铉哥，我指着你的鼻子骂你没有心，喊你滚，你不该对我失望吗。”

崔胜铉没有笑，他绷着嘴角皱起了眉，拿掉犬齿叼着的烟掐灭，很认真地对“bad boy”的定义提出了质疑：“可除了纹身，我和志龙是一样的啊，哥也是bad boy？”

他又开始了。权志龙深吸气让烟草燃烧的气味道向肺部蔓延，在尼古丁的作用下寻求平静，避免自己控制不住脾气真的和崔胜铉吵起来。

逃避是崔胜铉的惯用手段，不想回答的问题就装作听不到，不想解决麻烦就解决掉惹出麻烦的人。他用这套方法躲过了权志龙一开始的追逐，现在又想解决掉他的感情问题。

“是啊，哥是最坏的人。心里想什么都不跟我说，我还没做你就提前告诉我不用，你不需要。你要距离，其实就是要把我推回队友那个位置，这是你说的爱人的相处模式吗？这是你和亲爱的GD弟弟的相处模式，不是我权志龙。”他终究没忍住，对着男人质问时眼眶里的泪摇摇欲坠，被火星照得分明。

他原本没这么容易哭，只是崔胜铉有的是办法惹他掉眼泪。

“只认识那个好一点的崔胜铉不好吗。”崔胜铉见逃不过又开始叹气，用还带着烟味的拇指帮他抹去眼角堆积的泪，抬起左手按着他的颈后施力往下揉，像替猫顺毛一样，一寸寸放松他紧绷了一夜的肌肉，“只要不了解接触恋爱的我，崔胜铉就还是志龙最亲近的哥，不会让你伤心，不会惹你哭。最多是忘记动作和歌词，志龙生气之后骂两句就没事了。”

“但是恋爱，就和你正在经历的一样，我不是合格的恋人，也不会改。所以我才会和志龙说，现在改还来得及。”

除了面前这位恃宠而骄的先生以外，估计不会再有人敢理直气壮地和权志龙说，我不是合格的恋人，也不会改了。

“不好。”难得窥到一点崔胜铉的底线，权志龙立刻踩着边缘圈地为王，在他怀里咕噜噜翻了个面仰躺下来，呲出满口小白牙。

“I’m sorry. I can’t change.”

从这天起，俩个都不会改的恶人开始了他们长达四五年的博弈，并在不断的分手与和好之间，写下《Bad boy》这种别人唱出去都会被打的渣男歌，和类似《Girlfriend》那种不知主角究竟是谁的情歌。

每一首歌都有他们情感的影子，代表了爱也藏着无可奈何的恨。

就像决定做《Bad boy》的时候，两个人都没舍得把词放给别人，却因为陷于热恋期越写越闹心。最后打电话吵了一架才各自找到感觉，闷头去作词。

察觉到不对的东永裴觉得这俩人脑子多少都有点问题，提着泡菜两边跑过一趟，确认没闹分手只是吵架，才松手不管了。

合词前一天他们刚和好，权志龙给崔胜铉发短信说明天去他家，三个小时后收到了一张发射爱心的兔子表情包。

第二天崔胜铉把小孩塞进了自己的工作间，守着他在纸上抄写“让你疲惫不堪”，被权志龙看到以后用力捏了捏耳垂。小孩工作时总爱腾出左手摸男人的耳垂，歪着头蹲在椅子上边咬笔头边小声嘟囔你也知道我累，落下签字笔把两句“But I can’t change.”划给了自己和不让人省心的哥。

“can’t”可以被翻译成不可以。但他们的意思是，我们不愿意。

不愿意妥协、被束缚，也不愿意隐藏自己的爱。

“有些事，只有我和TOP能做。”能对镜头说出这句话，权志龙都觉得自己已经疯了。他沉溺于用各种理由掩盖真相，接受狂妄的评价来享受那些隐秘心思见光的快感。

因为再没有人能像他一样站在我身边，和我用同样的方式反击这个世界。

权志龙依旧抽烟纹身，崔胜铉也从没停止过品鉴红酒的脚步，心情好的时候还会跟着权志龙去参加那些杂七杂八的聚会。出了名的恶人搭档在整个娱乐圈都在树立好宝宝形象时，叼着烟碾过偷拍镜头，在趁无人注意的间隙以烟代吻，纠缠上对方的呼吸。

网络上说他们不知天高地厚，社长让他们小心狗仔。权志龙却仰起头和身后的崔胜铉相视而笑，摆足了不知悔改的样。

日子越过越好，如果说还有什么不太对，只能是崔胜铉守着最后那块心门，死活不放他进去。

崔胜铉会关心他，会想办法逗他笑，更会永远站在他身后帮他扛起担子，但他不肯依赖。也许这哥不想拥有软肋，才会把自己藏得那么深，甚至哭的时候都要避开权志龙，似乎永远都不会因为什么事而惊慌失措。

东永裴劝过他别为这点事较真，崔胜铉的臭脾气人尽皆知，硬要他低头哪里还是TOP。

然而已经被惯坏了的权志龙根本听不进去，喊来刚做完造型的崔胜铉帮他整理西服袖口。结果让人左戳一下，右捏一把，转头就忘了原本的目的。

于是这件事逐渐被搁置，权志龙和崔胜铉在互相宠溺间找到了他们自己的相处模式。

嗡嗡作响的手机坚持震到权志龙从空白世界里回神，天已经完全黑了下来，在浓雾的遮盖下变成泛着五彩光斑的灰。

外面不知什么时候起了雾，周围店铺散出的灯光都被阻断在水汽中。权志龙蹲在小小的电话亭里，像躲进了世界末日的方舟。

好在雾水只能妨碍光源，并影响不了信号。

“权志龙。”崔胜铉明显已经生了气，接通后传出的声音比平时更低，还有些气喘，“你在哪。”

权志龙很少见崔胜铉生气，他哥大部分时间只是用沉默表达不满，这样严肃的样子实在不多见。

“我在电话亭。哥说要去的那个餐馆对面有个电话亭。我开了静音没听到电话。”

四处溜达的时候他下意识走向了他们约定好的餐馆，不好意思自己进去吃饭就找了电话亭躲雨。原本想着过一会给崔胜铉打电话，却没想到发了这么久的呆。

“别乱跑，在那等我。”

他永远跟不上崔胜铉挂电话的手速，嘴边那句“我又不是小孩”没来得及讲出口，听筒里就已经传出了忙音。

权志龙揣起手机打算起来活动一下没了知觉的腿，扑腾半天没找到接力点不说，还差点把自己摔到地上。

“这也太丢人了吧。”

不管是巨星GD还是权志龙，都要遵循蹲久了必定腿麻的人体基本法则。

“志龙？”

电话亭的门被人粗暴拽开，涌进来的潮湿空气带着土腥味，和门口男人大衣上的鸢尾花香。

“哥，我腿……”

他想说的话被一个拥抱打断，崔胜铉几乎是用扑的冲进电话亭，膝盖砸在地上的声音盖过了他的心跳声。

男人单膝跪在地上，珍重地把他的小孩填补进空荡的胸膛，右手摩挲着他的发根，像是在安抚一只受惊嗲毛的猫。

“我腿麻了。”权志龙坚持把话说完，小心翼翼地抬起手环住崔胜铉潮湿的后背，轻声喊他，“哥？”

颈边的皮肤仿佛有什么温热的液体流过，他不太确定这时候戳穿他哥哭了的事实，会不会挨打。

“嗯。”男人的声音依旧冷静，只不过有点哑，“你不接电话，我很害怕。”

他没见过这么示弱的崔胜铉，更从未听到过男人用这样的嗓子说出害怕这个词。权志龙终于确认自己踏过了最后那条线，他曾经以为自己会有大功告成的喜悦感，然而现在他只想向崔胜铉道歉。

“对不起，哥，对不起。我不是故意不接电话，出门之前静音了我没注意，让你担心对不起。”

权志龙忍住腿上蚂蚁炸窝般的刺痛撑起身体，学崔胜铉常用的手法给他顺后颈和发尾，试图哄这只兔子抬眼看看自己，“我没事，只是想等哥消气再给你打电话，结果想事情太入神忘记时间了。胜铉哥大人有大量，不生气了好不好。”

“嗯。”崔兔子为了掩饰哭腔惜字如金，托着他的胳膊把小孩从地上拽起来，看他在玻璃墙壁上靠稳才转身蹲下去，“上来。”

“哥要背稳啊，不要把我摔了报复我。”早被背习惯了的权志龙爬得极其顺手，抱紧后打开手机上的手电筒帮他哥照亮脚下的路，“我想吃饭了哥。”

一声声故意软了奶音的哥，喊得崔胜铉再也生不起气来。

“九点多了只有快餐，回去给你叫外卖。”背人的那个也是熟练工，把轻得没什么重量的小孩向上掂了掂，确认他抱紧才迈步走进越来越浓的雾里，“动就把你扔下去。”

你才不会把我扔下去，你还欠我一个啵啵呢。权志龙把脸埋进崔胜铉的颈窝，抿嘴偷笑，打算回酒店再和他哥讨那个惯例亲吻。

他今天也许能得到一个，和以往不同的，湿润的吻。


End file.
